scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Rosa in Wonderland Part 20 - Rosariki's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)
Cast: *Alice - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Alice's Sister - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Doorknob - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Carpenter - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Bill the Lizard - Billy White (Poochini's Yard) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Flowers - Betty and Norrie (Hey Duggee) *#Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *#Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *#Pansies - Alice (Littlest Pet Shop), Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) and D.W. Read (Arthur) *#Tulips - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *#Blue Bonnets - Hopeful Heart Cougar, Romantic Heart Skunk and Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *#Violets - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *#Calla Lily - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *#Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *#Sunflowers - Ana and Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *#Lilac - Rapunzel (Tangled) *#Chrysanthemums - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) *#Glories - Leslie McGroathy (Itsy Bitsy Spider) and Frankine Frensky (Arthur) *#Daffodils - Wile E. Coyote and Ralph Wolf (Looney Tunes) *#Tiger Lily - Brenda Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#Dandy Lion - Brandon Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#White Rose - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *#Thistle - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *#Yellow Daisies - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *#Rosebud - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *#Sweetpeas - Giggles, Flaky and Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *#Dandy Pup - Spike (Rugrats) *Caterpillar - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Bird in Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Cheshire Cat - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Mad Hatter - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *March Hare - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Dormouse - Bedtime Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Card Painters - Bobby, Pesto and Squit (Animaniacs) *Queen of Hearts - Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *King of Hearts - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) Transcripts: *Eris: Let the trial begin! *Pogoriki: Huh… your majesty… members of the jury… loyal subjects… *Billy Dog: A-hem… *Pogoriki: …and the Billy Dog. The prisoner at the bar is charged with enticing her majesty, the Eris, into a game of croquet, and thereby willfully… *Rosariki: But… *Pogoriki: …and with malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting, and otherwise annoying our beloved… *Eris: Don’t mind all that! Get to the part where I lose my temper. *Pogoriki: Bwbwbwl… thereby causing the queen to lose her temper. *Eris: Now, Ha ha… are you ready for your sentence? *Rosariki: Sentence? Ah, but there must be a verdict first! *Eris: Sentence first! Verdict afterwards. *Rosariki: But that just isn’t the way! *Eris: All ways are… *Rosariki: Your ways, your majesty. *Eris: Yes, my child. Off with her… *Billy Dog: Consider, my dear. Uh… we called no witnesses… Uh… couldn’t we hear… maybe one or two? Ha? Maybe? *Eris: Oh, very well. But get on with it! *Billy Dog: First witness! First witness! Ah, we’ll call the first witness. *Pogoriki: The Chuckie Finster. *Billy Dog: Oh, oh, what do you know about this uh… unfortunate affair? *Chuckie Finster: Nothing. *Eris: Nothing whatever? *Chuckie Finster: Nothing whatever! *Eris: That’s very important! Jury, write that down! *Rosariki: Unimportant, uh… your majesty means of course… *Eris: Silence! Next witness. *Pogoriki: The Bedtime Bear! *Eris: Well… *All-Stars: Shhh! *Eris: What have you to say about this? *Bedtime Bear: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder… *Eris: That’s the most important piece of evidence we’ve heard yet. Write that down! *All-Stars: Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle… *Rosariki: Twinkle, twinkle. What next? *Pogoriki: The Tommy Pickles! *Tommy Pickles: Oh… he he he he! *Eris: Off with your hat! *Tommy Pickles: Oh, my! He he he! *Billy Dog: And eh… where were you when this horrible crime was committed? *Tommy Pickles: I was home, drinking tea. Today you know is my unbirthday. *Billy Dog: Why, my dear! Today is your unbirthday too! *Eris: It is? *Chuckie Finster and Tommy Pickles: It is? *All-Stars: It is? *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster and All-Stars: A very merry unbirthday! *Eris: To me? *Rosariki: Oh no! *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster and All-Stars: To you! A very merry unbirthday! *Eris: For me? *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster and All-Stars: For you! *Tommy Pickles: Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true! He he he. *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster and All-Stars: A very merry unbirthday, to you! *Rosariki: Oh! Your majesty! *Eris: Oh, yes, my dear? *Rosariki: Look! There he is now! *Eris: He? Where? Who? *Rosariki: The Bright Heart Raccoon! *Eris: Bright Heart Raccoon? *Bedtime Bear: Bright Heart Raccoon! Bright Heart Raccoon? Bright Heart Raccoon Bright Heart Raccoon Bright Heart Raccoon Bright Heart Raccoon! *Chuckie Finster: Hang on, hang on! *Tommy Pickles: This is terrible! *Bedtime Bear: Bright Heart Raccoon Bright Heart Raccoon Bright Heart Raccoon Bright Heart Raccoon! *Tommy Pickles: Help! Help! *Billy Dog: Catch him! Stand in! *Chuckie Finster: Catch him! Catch him! Go for it! *Tommy Pickles: Help him! Catch him! Give me the jam, the jam! *Billy Dog: The jam! The jam! By order of the king! *Tommy Pickles: The jam! *Eris: Let me have it! Somebody’s head is going to roll for this! A-ha! *Rosariki: The mushroom! *Eris: Off with her h…hmpf! *Rosariki: Oh, pooh. I’m not afraid of you! Why, you’re nothing but a pack of cards! *All-Stars: Huh? *Billy Dog: Rule forty-two: all persons more than a mile high must leave the court immediately. *Rosariki: I’m not a mile high. And I’m not leaving. *Eris: Hehehe… sorry! Rule forty-two, you know. *Rosariki: And as for you, your majesty! Your majesty indeed! Why, you’re not a Eris, but just a fat, pompous, bad tempered old ty- tyrant… Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts